


Мысленное шоу Скада

by winni_w



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скад ходит по канализации, подгоняет жертв хозяину и наблюдает за этой вашей жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мысленное шоу Скада

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2012

Пульсирующий гул захватил Скада без остатка; он стоял у огромной турбины, игравшей роль вентилятора в коллекторе. Он находился во многих метрах под землей, над его головой нависала земная твердь, его ноги стояли в червячном ходе, прокопанном человеком в давние чумные времена. Город, уже давно исцеленный, уже обустроенный небоскребами и телефонами, сейчас цвел гнилью и плесенью высоко вверху, отсылая испражнения письмами калоедам и корням деревьев, как всегда и было, до телефонов и прочего прогресса. А здесь турбина, такой же ребенок прогресса, тяжко гудела, гоняя переработанный воздух взад-вперед по канализационному туннелю, расширенному и отремонтированному в соответствии с указами отцов города.   
\- Ворп-ворп-ворп-ворп-ворп.  
Два ряда огромных лопастей, каждая размером с человека, рубили воздух, такой густой от вони и стоялости, что еще чуть-чуть, и Скад бы увидел сырые ломти в зеленых лужах вокруг. Один ряд молотил по часовой стрелке, другой - против. Равнодушное, стылое гудение механизмов и ровное мелькание светотени завораживало своей неживостью.  
\- Ворп-ворп-ворп-ворп, - говорила турбина. - Мне по херу, что вы тут делаете. Ворп-ворп.  
Механизм перегораживал проход, и по обе стороны от него на стенах висели неубедительные лесенки, ведушие вверх, на поверхность. Ступени освещались парой тусклых ламп. Скад знал, куда вели люки: один в старый тупик, другой - на шумную улицу. То есть, три варианта: на безопасный асфальт, под машину или в турбину. Скад представил себе, каково это - шагнуть туда, под лопасти. Насколько он мог видеть, края у них были тупые.   
Значит, ногу зацепит одним рядом, голову - другим, его тело разорвет не лезвием, но натяжением. Давным-давно монголы казнили, привязывая к двум лошадям и пуская тех в разные стороны. Учитывая мощь турбины, ей не составит никакого труда перемолоть человеческое тело. Голова в бандане сначала скатится вниз, лопасти подцепят ее за спутанные волосы и начнут таскать по кругу - так она и будет удивленно пялиться оловянными глазами на руки и ноги, проплываюшие мимо нее в обратном направлении. Кровь будет медленно расползаться жирными каплями в лужах.   
Скад хихикнул.  
Он подошел к старой лесенке, державшейся на огромных болтах, вбитых в кирпичную стену. Ржавое железо перил противно скользило в руках. Скад поставил ногу на нижнюю сетчатую ступеньку - та выдержала вес, хоть и подозрительно скрипнула. Он принялся взбираться по лестнице, хватаясь за ребристую арматуру перил. Тусклый свет фонарей становился все ближе, паутина между стеной и ступенями становилась зримей. В ней различались редкие трупики мух.  
Скад подпер рукой крышку люка и осторожно поднял ее вверх. День ударил светом в щель. Скад слепо выбрался на асфальт гусеницей из куколки и уселся на краю открытого люка, свесив ноги в ход. Сумерки после темноты канализации казались ярком солнцем. Скад, моргая, сунул руки в карман куртки за сигаретами. Постепенно глаза привыкали. Скад теперь мог видеть кирпичные стены тупика, изрисованные граффити. Старый асфальт потрескался - это напоминало ледоход по весне. Между серыми "льдинами" мрачно торчал пыльный осот. Скад коснулся сорняка и чуть не укололся колючкой.  
\- Привет, бро, - фыркнул он, выпуская струю дыма. Осот, понятно, молчал.  
Скад, глядя в темный ход канализации, размышлял, куда податься. Из открытого люка доносился гул турбины. На солнце нашло облако, тень упала на тупик. Скад, вытащив ноги из хода, подвинул крышку на место. Та звякнула и прочно встала на свое место. Скад поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся - от этого он стал, наоборот, еще грязней: ржавчина живописно раскрасила джинсы и старую куртку. Впрочем, как посмотреть.  
\- Представим, что я ебучий Диор! - произнес в пустоту Скад, похлопывая ладонями, чтобы стряхнуть ржавчину. - И раскрасим этот ебучий мир!  
Граффити молчали, потрясенные предложением Скада - или же слишком занятые своим беззвучным криком. Как правило, они вопили во всю глотку кучерявое имя своего создателя; но некоторые были поумнее и пафосно декламировали разные цитаты.  
\- Guarros hacen guerras, - прочитал Скад. - Кто-то... делают войны. Гуаррос?   
Скад, задумавшись над смутно знакомым словом, пошаркал по тупику. На ум сразу пришли соседи мексиканцы, не очень-то образованные, но разговорчивые люди. Болтали они и на своем, и на английском - так Скад и подучил испанский мат. "Гуаррос, гуаррос, что ж это такое?" Проклятое слово никак не хотелось вспоминаться. Частный случай закона подлости не преминул проявиться. Ответ вертелся на языке, Скад просто чувствовал физически, как он пихается наружу - чертов сфинктер памяти не желал разжиматься.  
Хозяин, конечно, сразу бы вспомнил. Перед глазами тут же встал во всей красе Дикон Фрост - черная рубашка, черные брюки, лаковые ботинки и такая же лаковая улыбочка, соответствующая ледяному взгляду чересчур светлых глаз. Под ложечкой Скада чуть засосало, он не мог сказать, от страха или от восторга. Полярные эмоции смешались в нем, заставляя кончики пальцев холодеть. Скад потрогал языком внутреннюю поверхность нижней губы - татуировка уже почти зажила и почти не болела, рубчатые линии ощущались приятно. Человек покачал головой, вспомнив адский зуд во рту, когда обезболивающее сошло и вспухшая кожа отторгала краску. Целых две недели Скад не мог нормально жрать, и ходил с тюбиком мази наготове, что твой пидор. Даже на обычной коже татуировки заживают не очень-то быстро и чешутся по-страшному - а тут на слизистой!  
Но оно того стоило.  
Теперь у Скада было свое место в этом мире - отмеченное, огороженное и с табличкой: "Осторожно, злой фамилиар Дикона Фроста".  
\- Свиньи! - радостно воскликнул злой фамилиар. Он как раз вышел из тупика на такую же узкую улочку.  
\- Чивоо?! - возмутились пара негров, подпиравших стену напротив него.  
\- Guarros, свиньи, - охотно пояснил Скад, выплевывая бычок.  
\- Ах ты пиздюк!  
Скад метнулся в сторону, один из негров чуть не схватил его за рукав. Наращивая темп, Скад мчался по улочкам, петляя зайцем, рассерженные африканцы неслись по пятам. Нахального белого следовало наказать по всей строгости.   
Скад бежал по дворам-колодцам квартала, мимо него проносились граффити, проулки и разбитые подъезды. Стайка наркоманов брызнула в стороны, спасаясь от него и преследователей. Пара мальчишек увязалась за ними, улюлюкая и гогоча. Негры видели, что белый обсос бежал быстро, но они были быстрее и сильнее его - еще пара метров, и они поймают добычу! Инстинкт охоты владел ими.   
Сердце Скада колотилось, он мчался изо всех сил. Куртка хлопала на ветру, стекло и мусор хрустели под кедами. Он вынесся на утоптанный пустырь, где стояла пара черных машин. Скад юркнул за БМВ.  
Дверца клацнула, и из машины медленно вылез бледный человек в графитно-черном костюме. Он спокойно посмотрел на "охотников". Мальчишки, что бежали за ними, пискнув, порскнули прочь. Негры резко застопорились.  
\- Засада! - крикнул один.  
Но только они начали разворачиваться, как черная смазанная тень описала мгновенный круг возле них. Негры мешками повалились на землю - в шеях у них зияли кровавые раны.   
Дикон Фрост наклонился над ними, держа руки за спиной.  
\- Так, что тут у нас?.. Наполовину китаец и на четверть еврей. Неплохо, фамилиар, - Дикон вытирал подбородок белоснежным платочком, вынутым из кармана пиджака.  
Скад молча кивнул, сутулясь у машины.  
\- А время у нас всего лишь девять часов, - удовлетворенно заметил Дикон. - Хорошее начало вечера.  
Из другой машины вылезла женщина, такая же бледная, и так же строго одетая в приталенный костюм. На шее у нее сверкало ожерелье из стальных колец. Блеск металла походил на серебряный. Скад тихо улыбнулся, оценив изящную подъебку. Женщина, цокая каблуками, подошла к Дикону и лизнула ему подбородок. Фрост небрежно поцеловал ее. Скад опустил глаза. Он, конечно, не имел никаких прав на хозяина, но все же жгучая зависть поднималась в нем. Фамилиар одернул себя: с какой стати Дикону интересоваться его хотелками, ведь Скад - пустое место?  
Он провел языком по татуировке.   
\- Угощайся, - предложил Дикон вампирше. Та с урчанием опустилась на колени и впилась одному из негров в шею. Фрост смотрел, и Скад ни за что бы не сказал, что пряталось во взгляде хозяина.  
Дикон подошел к Скаду, но между ними оставалось больше десяти шагов. Скад вздохнул. Ему хотелось быть ближе к хозяину.   
С некоторых пор Фрост не приближался к Скаду. На самом деле, мало кто из вампиров позволял фамилиарам подходить к себе, хорошим тоном считалось держать их на расстоянии. А вот Фрост отличался от других, он плевать хотел на правила. И Скада ломало. Он хотел ощутить почти привычое ледяное дыхание на своей шее, хотел, чтобы член хозяина снова был в нем. Привычка Фроста то выпускать, то втягивать когти сводила с ума - фамилиар тут же вспоминал о заживших царапинах в своих боках и до полуэрекции желал, чтобы эти иголки снова впивались в него. Ему хотелось боли, полного подчинения - так, что в глазах темнело.   
Ему хотелось быть нужным.  
Скад не смотрел на сверкающие ботинки Фроста, он был поглощен тщательным прикуриванием сигареты. Он бы целовал лаковую кожу туфель, если хозяин позволил бы. Он бы ползал перед ним на коленях - если хозяин позволил бы. Скад представлял себе в деталях все, что мог бы сделать с ним светлоглазый вампир, и низ живота мучительно тянуло от желания. Он так хотел быть нужным. Нужным. Нужным!  
А Фрост играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой.   
Скад поднял голову, но не смотрел на хозяина. Фонари горели достаточно ярко, чтобы различать детали, и фамилиар - сигарета в зубах, руки в карманах, - наблюдал, как вампирша рвала тела негров, жадно давясь кровью.   
\- В клуб, - приказал Фрост и уселся в машину. Тут же черный БМВ взвизгнул шинами и рванул прочь, обдав Скада пылью.  
Вампирша оторвалась от трупов и зацокала к машине, утирая рукавом запачканное лицо.  
\- Он никого не любит и не ждет, правда? - усмехнулась она, прежде чем сесть в машину.  
Второй автомобиль исчез таким же манером. Фамилиар курил, а под светом фонарей растекалась черная лужа вокруг мертвых, совсем мертвых тел. Живой подошел к ним.  
\- Простите, ребята, я не расист, - сказал Скад, обшаривая карманы мертвецов. - Так получилось. Ба!  
Он вытащил приятно тяжелую "Ненокию". Синий кирпичик блестел под светом фонарей. Черно-белый экран, большие кнопки, и никакой страшной антенны. Скад слышал, тут даже игры были.   
\- Чем же ты зарабатывал? Поди, на крэке поднялся? - усмехнулся Скад. Труп промолчал, он был занят своим полным уходом из жизни. Масса всего: вылить полностью кровь, отключить еще работавшие клетки мозга и сердца, расслабив сфинктер, освободить кишки от дерьма, да и остыть, в конце концов. Хлопотливое это дело, умирать. Да еще от вампирского укуса.  
Пора было валить отсюда, пока не приехали копы. Наверняка же кто-то вызвал полицию.  
**  
Звезды на небе совсем не различались, и город смотрел в космос, усиленно сверкая фонарями и вывесками, чтобы не было так страшно падать в бездну вместе с планетой. Скад шел по его улицам, шаркая джинсами, мимо торопились такси и задержавшиеся на работе клерки. Фамилиар же никуда не спешил - вся ночь впереди. Иногда он останавливался у витрин, разглядывая разные кружевные красивости или блестящую технику.  
Пижоны шли, держа бруски сотовых у ушей. Раньше Скад только провожал их взглядом и даже не пытался с наскоку выдергивать телефоны, чем промышлял знакомый хулиган. Теперь же он довольно придерживал такой же сотовый в кармане куртки. Он размышлял: оставить его у себя или лучше перепродать? С одной стороны, мобильный - вещь пока еще редкая, на рубеже веков только-только додумались, как умещать их в ладонь. Престижная вещь. С другой - деньги нужнее.  
Если продавать, то у Скада был покупатель на примете. Скупщик краденого жил в том же гетто для "белого мусора", где обитал Скад с недавних пор. Спасибо хозяину, помог найти квартиру. Место оказалось удобным - очень скоро Скад оценил всю прелесть района. Здесь извилистые улочки запутывались в лабиринт, в котором сведущий человек мог как избавиться от погони, так и найти нужного специалиста. Здесь находилась крупная точка наркосети итальянцев; были и доступные телки разных ценовых категорий. Вход в метро стоял в паре улиц от блока Скада. А через квартал, если идти в другую сторону от подземки, текла река: избавиться от трупа - дело пары минут. Козырный район. Здесь же обитали многие вампиры, которые ленились долго искать еду.  
Полицейские испокон веков считали работу в местном участке ссылкой для опальных.  
Скад не носил с собой оружие, он и так справлялся; кроме того, чем меньше противозаконного при себе, тем меньше возможностей попасться копам. Вот и сейчас телефон в кармане, при всем ощущении престижа, беспокоил Скада. Слишком много здесь людей, которым требуются деньги. "Продам", - решил фамилиар. Кому надо, тот и так найдет.  
Он свернул на проулок, который вел к его блоку. Выйдя во внутренний двор, Скад направился не налево, а направо - скупщик жил в другом конце дома. У подъездов пустовало, один-единственный фонарь во всем дворе то и дело мигал. В арке между двумя корпусами кто-то громко рассказывал: "И вот Киану сделал вот так, а агенты Смиты - бац! А Киану - хуяк рукой! И остановил пули, и все такое зеленое, из цифр! Такой, короче, киберпанк охуенный!" Голоса подростков восхищенно загудели, в такт им заклацали жестяные банки.  
Скад мысленно записал: "Пойти в видеосалон Квентина", ему стало уже интересно, что это за фильм такой, на котором все помешались в последнее время. Он видел постеры с Киану и зелеными цифрами на фоне, подпись гласила: "NoMatrix". Скорее всего, мелочь обсуждала именно это кино. Скад знал, что матрицами зовут образцы для последующего тиражирования. Видимо, Киану сражается с почкующимися агентами, а его задача - найти главный образец и уничтожить. Как в "Нефакультете", который Скад смотрел в прошлом году: там школьники сражались с инопланетянами, и в конце они убили матку, и все стало хорошо. Должно быть, "Нематрица" отличный боевик, раз все так хвалят.  
Станет ли хорошо, если убить главного вампира?  
Скад не стал обдумывать этот вопрос, не имевший под собой никакой почвы - ясное дело, до главного хрен дотянешься. Даже хваленый Блейд не сможет.  
Тем временем фамилиар уже поднялся по темной лестнице подъезда и стоял у двери скупщика. Скад постучал в хлипкий дерматин. Через некоторое время глазок потемнел. Затем щелкнул замок, и дверь открылась. Скупщик не ставил железо, потому что держал ценные вещи в другом месте, и никто не знал, где его склад сокровищ.  
Второй неожиданностью для непосвященных было то, что скупщика звали Маргарет.  
Карие женские глаза уставились на Скада.  
\- Привет, Мэри, - поздоровался тот.  
\- Здорово. Чо надо? - буркнула пожилая еврейка, одергивая спортивный костюм.  
\- Дело есть.  
Мэри посторонилась, пропуская Скада. Он прошел в длинный коридор, заваленный барахлом. Там была даже чугунная ванна, вся с отбитой эмалью. В ней плавали как попало сваленные ангелы, наполняя купель доверху. Фарфоровые, тряпочные, глиняные - всякие; на бортике у стены сидел ангел из гаек. Мэри любила крылатых. Кроме ванны, здесь стояли велосипеды, шины, вешалки с кучей тряпок, и много еще всячины, достаточной, чтобы пережить конец света. Но чем-то особенным поживиться ни у кого бы не получилось. Мэри была умной еврейкой.  
\- В кухню иди, - сказала она.  
Скад свернул в небольшую кухню с уютными занавесками в цветочек. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он уселся на табуретку. Мэри цапнула "Ненокию" и принялась осматривать.  
\- Откуда?  
\- С трупа.  
\- Плохо.  
\- Ну извиняй.  
\- Сколько?   
\- Триста баксов.  
Мэри пожевала губами.  
\- Ладно. Завтра.  
Скад кивнул. О надежности Мэри ходили легенды. Раз она пообещала, что отдаст завтра - значит, отдаст. А убивать ее никто не решался, слишком много пользы от нее. Да плюс крыша итальянцев - большущий знак "не влезать, убьет" в глазах местной шкодлы.  
В коридоре послышались шаги и грохот падающего барахла. Женский голос чертыхался. Мэри проворно спрятала телефон за плиту. Только она выпрямилась, в кухню ввалилась какая-то пепельноволосая шлюха.  
\- Кто это такой симпатичный пришел? - она пьяно заулыбалась. - Ты пригласила к себе мальчика, старушка Мэри?  
\- Не дури. Это по делу.  
\- Да-да, знаем мы ваши дела, - засмеялась шлюха. - Меня зовут Сьюзи, сладкий. Пошли, выпьем!  
Скад никогда не мог сопротивляться, когда его звали выпить на халяву. Он поднялся с табуретки, подхватил Сьюзи, которая едва держалась на ногах, и так в обнимку они пошли в комнату. Мэри, вздохнув, пошла следом за ними.  
В комнате тоже полно было всякого дерьма, но все же побольше места, чем в коридоре. В центре стоял стол с кучей бутылок и грязными пластиковыми тарелками. Рядом сидели пара итальянцев средних лет и еше одна блондинистая проститутка. Все они лыка не вязали. Скад покосился на Мэри, сохранявшую абсолютно трезвый вид, и покачал головой. Сильна матушка, ничего не скажешь.  
Скад сгрузил Сьюзи на диван среди кучи подушек. Мэри набулькала водки в стакан и протянула ему. Скад благодарно кивнул.  
Один из итальянцев вдруг вытащил "Неглок" и стал размахивать тяжелым пистолетом.  
\- А т-ты думаешь, как я поднялся? А вот так! Паф! Паф! Все меня уважают! А т-ты меня уважаешь?  
И тут грохнул выстрел. Скад упал на пол, забыв про водку. Стакан разлетелся вдребезги, и повисла ошеломленная тишина. Но Мэри тут же порвала ее своим воплем:  
\- Идиот! Она должна мне пятьсот долларов! Была! Где я их теперь возьму?!  
Скад привстал на колени. Итальянцы и шлюха за столом ошарашенно пялились на Сьюзи. Та, похоже, напилась так, что даже не успела понять, что умерла. Она недоумевающе смотрела на окружающих - а по лицу текла кровь из снесенной половины черепа. Народ сидел с глазами шире шасси "Небоинга". Все тут же протрезвели от ужаса. Сьюзи медленно поднесла руку к голове, но не успела дотронуться - взгляд ее помутился, и она обмякла на подушках.  
\- Кретин! Теперь стирай ее дерьмо!  
\- Она была моей лучшей подругой! - завизжала вторая блондинка.   
\- Заткнись! - прикрикнула Мэри.  
\- Я все расскажу полиции!  
\- Ты думаешь? - очень тихо сказал один из итальянцев. Проститутка тут же зажала себе рот. По щекам текли черные от туши слезы.  
\- Река, - только и сказал Скад.  
\- Точно, - кивнула Мэри, открывая шкаф и вынимая черный пластиковый мешок.  
Итальянцы вздохнули, проститутка давилась слезами.   
\- Ты, конфетка, сиди здесь, потом поможешь стирать, - сказала скупщица. - А вы, братцы ебучие ковбои, пакуйте. Вы насрали, вам и убирать.  
Бандиты принялись укладывать тело в мешок. Скад, закурив, наблюдал, как медленно исчезали безвольные ноги и руки в черном пластике. Итальянец повел молнией. Последним исчезло лицо Сьюзи.  
\- Валите отсюда, - приказала Мэри, глянув на часы. - Сейчас полночь, нормально.  
Итальянцы взялись за края мешка и поволокли Сьюзи прочь. Скад последовал за ними, как-то не хотелось ему оставаться тут. Дверь закрылась за ними, и свет исчез с лестницы. Итальянцы бурчали себе под нос свои итальянские ругательства, труп в темноте глухо стукался о перила и ступени. Скад осторожно спускался за ними.  
\- Сука, тяжелая, - пропыхтел один. - А когда на мне скакала, легкая была.   
\- Душа возвышает, - глубокомысленно заметил другой.  
Они потихоньку дотащили тело до первого этажа. Скад открыл дверь подъезда и помог им вытянуть длинный мешок на улицу. Пару секунд передохнули. Затем убийца взялся за тот конец, где предположительно были ноги, и просто потянул пластик по земле. Конец с головой Сьюзи ворочался и бумкал на камешках. Другой итальянец и Скад шли рядом, провожая женщину в ее последний путь.   
На улице никого не было. Через несколько минут они дошли до реки. Дорога шла вдоль обрывистого берега. Итальянцы пнули мешок, тело скатилось вниз, тяжело плеснув водой. Скад стоял, держа сигарету в зубах. Он отчего-то замерз.  
\- Аминь, - хором сказали бандиты. Один подозрительно посмотрел на Скада и вытащил скомканную бумажку из кармана джинс.  
\- Я думаю, все понятно.  
\- Буду молчать, - ответил Скад, принимая полтинник. Итальянцы пошли прочь.  
А фамилиар сутулился, глядя в чернильную тьму реки, и курил.  
Вокруг него всегда происходило много смертей, но редко случалось так, чтобы три трупа подряд в течение даже не суток - одной ночи. Когда он был еще мелким, и не совсем привык к зрелищу пирующих вампиров, то его одолевали мысли о бренности собственного бытия. Потом он повзрослел и загоняться на эту тему перестал, смиренно приняв факт, что и сам когда-нибудь умрет. Ничего страшного. Все там будут. Скад только иногда представлял себе разные варианты своей смерти. Чаще всего - под зубами вампира. Самым любимым мысленным шоу была смерть от Дикона Фроста.   
Но сегодня глупая гибель - как ее, ах да, Сьюзи, - всколыхнула в нем мрачноватые мысли. Слишком случайно и бессмысленно она умерла, даже не отдав свою кровь вампиру. Не грозит ли это Скаду? И стоит ли барахтаться изо всех сил, пытаясь остаться на плаву? Он провел языком по татуировке. Клеймо немного успокоило, напомнив, что у него есть место в жизни, и что иногда он бывает нужен.  
\- Жизнь вообще имеет смысл? - философски спросил фамилиар пустоту. Та, конечно, промолчала. Скад привык, что ему редко отвечали. Выплюнув окурок, он пошел прочь.  
**  
В клубе, где располагался Дикон вместе со своей свитой, грохотала дискотека - как обычно. Благодаря итальянцев за то, что остался незапятнанным кровью, Скад прошел через танцующую толпу к небольшой двери за сценой. Та закрылась за ним, отрезая от гула музыки - здесь он очень напоминал гул турбин, доносившийся из люка в том тупике. В полумраке на кожаных диванах сидели разодетые вампиры, дегустируя красную жидкость в бокалах. Скад заметил, как они повели носами в его сторону.   
\- Фрост в печали, - участливо предупредила молоденькая вампирша, совсем недавно обращенная Диконом, и еще слишком добрая по меркам своего племени.  
\- Спасибо, - Скад вежливо поклонился.  
Фамилиар, провожаемый взглядами кровососов, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Там в обширном зале стояли диванчики и столики. У стены журчал фонтанчик. Темно-красные шторы закрывали окна, светильники озаряли комнату рубиновым светом. Звучал расслабленный чиллаут.  
Дикон лениво поднялся с одного из диванов. Скад заметил, что в зале больше никого не было. Фрост характерно принюхался.  
\- Еще кровь? - спросил он.  
\- Шлюху случайно застрелили, - Скад поднял уголок рта.  
\- Расскажи, - заинтересовался Дикон, усаживаясь обратно. Фамилиар выложил все, как было. Вампир, похохотав пару минут, небрежно махнул на диван напротив себя.  
\- Садись.   
Скад, повеселев, уселся на предложенное место. Тепреь от хозяина отделяло всего пять шагов, отметил он. Значило ли это, что Дикон меняет опалу на благосклонность?  
\- Вино на столе, - сказал хозяин. - Выпей-ка.  
Скад тормозить не стал - это сердило Фроста, - и взял один из полных бокалов со столика рядом. Он пригубил - вино оказалось крепленым и вкусным, с каким-то фруктовым оттенком.  
\- До дна. Еще три бокала.  
Скад послушно выполнил приказ. От четырех бокалов чересчур крепкого вина, выпитых сразу, да на голодный желудок, в голове у человека слегка зашумело. Черная тень пронеслась между диванчиками, Скад дернулся от неожиданности, вжимаясь в спинку. Фрост стоял перед ним, глядя сверху вниз на слугу.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал Дикон.   
У Скада радостно засосало под ложечкой: "Неужели?!" Он торопливо стал снимать одежду. Фрост наблюдал, как постепенно обнажалось тело человека. Вот куртка и рубашка оказались на полу, вот ботинки вывалили шнурки, вот джинсы сползли по худым ногам и бросились к обуви обниматься, сверху на них упали трусы. Скад сидел, положив руки на колени, исподлобья следя за вампиром. У того в глазах уже вспыхнул знакомый огонек возбуждения и голода. Фрост с удовольствием разглядывал нагое тело.  
\- Хорош, - отметил хозяин. - Худой ты у меня, да неплохо накачанный.  
Скад неуверенно улыбнулся.   
\- Крови от тебя немного, - Дикон наклонился к нему. - Зато потрахаться с тобой хорошо.  
Скада ожгло желанием так, что его член встал почти мгновенно. Щеки фамилиара покраснели, он смотрел так же исподлобья и тяжело, с неким вызовом, ожидая, что последует дальше. Скад облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Сядь на самый край дивана и раздвинь ноги, - приказал Фрост.  
Скад так и поступил. Хозяин раздевался перед ним не в пример медленнее, отчего жжение в низу живота Скада все возрастало. Бледное тело открывалось взгляду постепенно. Фрост бросал одежду так же небрежно, и вскоре черная куча накрыла разноцветные тряпки человека.  
Член у Фроста стоял внушительно, Скад невольно сравнил: такой же, как у него, только немного ровнее. Мужское самолюбие фамилиара довольно пискнуло. Дикон, не торопясь, опустился на колени и примерился к анусу человека. Руками вампир сжал бока слуги. Скад удобно полулежал, ноги его стояли широко, и в этой позе он был более чем доступен. Поэтому член Фроста вошел легче, чем обычно, хотя все равно Скаду показалось, что в него ввели ледяной напильник. Его собственный ствол несколько опал. Фамилиар жмурился и стискивал зубы.   
Долгожданная, благословенная, дикая боль ударила по Скаду, туманя разум. Дикон медленно раскачивал тазом взад-вперед, со вкусом и расстановкой. Человек длинно стонал в такт, втягивая сквозь зубы воздух, когда вампир двигался назад, и жарко выдыхая, когда Дикон всаживал член в него. Порой Фрост выпускал когти, и те вонзались в бока Скаду, тот ахал, чувствуя холодные уколы. Он полностью отдавался ощущениям, боль затапливала с головой. Скад вцеплялся руками в диван и поджимал ноги.  
Через некоторое время член Фроста согрелся, он начал двигаться быстрее. В заднице стало горячо. Скад, не открывая глаз, ощутил, что его собственный член снова встает. Холодный коготь коснулся его. Человек тут же раскрыл глаза: Дикон, продолжая двигаться, улыбался, как маньяк, и водил когтем указательного пальца по складке кожи вокруг покрасневшей головки. В животе у Скада похолодело от невольного ужаса, и в то же время чувство опасности возбудило еще сильнее. Человек вскрикнул от резко вспыхнувшей похоти. Член напрягся. Из красной головки выделилось несколько капель смазки.  
Дикон лег на него, прижимая член Скада к животу и облизывая его шею. Шершавый язык царапал, а на член приятно давило. Скад, покорно повернув голову, подмахивал Фросту, чувствуя, что сейчас открыт полностью, абсолютно беззащитен перед этим монстром. Вздумай Фрост укусить его, Скад не смог бы сопротивляться. Да разве он когда-нибудь сопротивлялся? Скад сладко застонал.  
И словно почувствовав мысли человека, вампир выпустил клыки. Шею царапнули две иголки, в бока снова вонзились иголки. Скад холодел и горел, боялся и молил продолжать.  
\- Еще, - всхлипнул фамилиар.  
Хриплое дыхание вампира, возбужденного сексом и близостью крови, стало прерываться. Скад чувствовал, что Фрост на пределе.   
Иглы вонзились в подставленную шею.  
\- Да, - охнул Скад в забытьи. Его любимое мысленное шоу начало воплощаться в реальность. - Да!  
Дикон стал двигаться быстро и грубо, он кусал шею человека и давился кровью. На член Скада давило сильнее, живот Фроста елозил по нему, скольжение облегчалось выделившейся смазкой. Совсем пьяного от секса, страха и боли Скада настиг оргазм, шедший от ануса, долгий и остро ударивший по всему телу. Фрост яростно вонзил клыки еще глубже и загнал когти в боки до предела - и член Скада длинными толчками выплеснул сперму между их животами. Хлюпая вязкой жидкостью и в исступлении выдирая куски мяса из плеча Скада, Фрост глухо выл и кончал в человека.  
Угасающее сознание Скада вспомнило, что Мэри обещала ему триста долларов за телефон.  
\- Потом, - блаженно прошептал Скад, умирая в руках вампира. - Потом...  
Вампир устало лежал на теле, которое снова подергивалось под ним - уже в агонии, так похожей на оргазм.


End file.
